Sete Dezesseis
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: O sexteto conhece um garoto novo e este acaba se juntando à turma, virando um bom amigo de Caitlin. Mas, aos poucos, os dois sentem que tem algo mais além de amizade. Será que, depois de tantos foras, os dois darão uma nova chance ao amor? CaitlinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Sete Dezesseis**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era mais um dia como todos os outros. Bom, pelo menos era isso que nosso sexteto favorito pensava. A galera encontrou-se no seu lugar favorito no shopping, como sempre, mas algo chamou a atenção de Jen, que foi a última a chegar.

**Jen: **Quem é aquele ali?

A garota apontou alguém que estava na mesa ao lado da do grupo, escondendo o rosto nos braços.

**Caitlin: ***enxugando as lágrimas do rosto* Eu não sei. *fungando* Ele chegou batendo de frente nas coisas, foi até essa mesa e não saiu mais. Acho que dormiu.

**Wyatt: ***notando as lágrimas de Caitlin* Se deu mal outra vez?

**Caitlin: **Por favor, Wyatt, não me lembre disso.

**Jude: **Não é melhor acordá-lo? O cara não pode ficar aí até o shopping fechar, pode?

**Jonesy: **Claro que pode. Apenas ficará trancado aqui!

**Caitlin: ***um pouco mais calma* Eu vou acordá-lo... e aproveito pra perguntar se ele quer alguma coisa pra beber.

Limpando as marcas de choro, Caitlin foi até o rapaz, disfarçando o melhor possível.

**Caitlin: ***balançando-o de leve* Ei rapaz, acorda! Você não pode dormir aqui!

Com Caitlin balançando-o de leve, o rapaz acabou acordando, e foi só quando se endireitou na cadeira que o grupo conseguiu dar uma boa olhada nele. Ele tinha cabelos negros que iam até a metade das costas, presos num rabo baixo, franja por cima dos olhos, pele clara e um jeito de se vestir que fez até mesmo Nikki pensar que ele não tinha senso de moda.

**Rapaz: **Desculpem por dormir aqui. Estava com insônia de madrugada.

**Nikki: ***analisando-o da cabeça aos pés* Eu não lembro de ter te visto no shopping antes.

**Rapaz: **É que minha família morava do outro lado da cidade e acabamos de nos mudar. Meu nome é Milton, muito prazer em conhecê-los.

**Jude: **E aí, cara? Eu sou o Jude.

**Nikki: **Eu sou a Nikki, e este é meu namorado Jonesy.

**Jen: **Meu nome é Jen.

**Caitlin: **E eu sou a Caitlin, muito prazer. Escuta, sem ofensa, mas... acho que você está precisando de...

**Milton: **... um banho de loja? Tudo bem, pode falar. Não será a primeira a me dizer isso.

**Jen: ***olhando no relógio* Olha, nós temos que voltar ao trabalho. Por que não faz companhia pra ele, Caitlin?

Caitlin concordou, enquanto os amigos retornavam ao trabalho. Como o movimento do Big Squeeze estava fraco, a loira pôde conversar tranquilamente com Milton, enquanto este bebia a limonada que tinha acabado de pagar.

**Caitlin: **De tantas vezes que te disseram que precisa de um banho de loja, nunca pensou em mudar o visual?

**Milton: **Eu não tinha um visual tão ruim antes. Acabei me tornando o que sou hoje depois de levar o maior fora da minha vida?

**Caitlin: **Foi através de um torpedo? Porque o Wyatt já ganhou um fora assim.

**Milton: **Eu preferia mil vezes que tivesse sido por um torpedo. Foi horrível!

**Caitlin: **Por que não me conta tudo desde o começo?

Milton respirou fundo, antes de começar.

**Milton: **Sempre tive baixa autoestima, principalmente por ser o filho do meio. Meus pais têm o maior orgulho do meu irmão mais velho, Hank, e meu irmão mais novo, James, é o "fofo" da casa. Mas não tenho nada contra o James. Eu detesto mesmo é o Hank!

**Caitlin: **A Jen sabe como é. Ela também tem, ou tinha, ciúmes da irmã mais velha.

**Milton: **Ciúme é pouco. Deste que entrei na adolescência que ele só me atrapalha nos relacionamentos.

**Caitlin: ***surpresa* Como assim?

**Milton: **Sempre tentei conquistar uma garota com a minha personalidade, já que beleza nunca foi meu forte. Entretanto, era só o Hank aparecer que as garotas ficavam caidinhas por ele e me davam um fora.

**Caitlin: **E o pior fora da sua vida? Seu irmão teve a ver com ele também?

**Milton: **Mais ou menos. A garota namorou com ele, como todas as outras, mas antes disse uma frase que me causou um trauma enorme.

"Eu odeio garotos feios feito você."

Milton engoliu em seco só de lembrar, minutos antes de voltar a conversar com Caitlin.

**Milton: **Foi aí que parei de tentar mudar minha aparência. *dando de ombros* Não vou ficar mais bonito que meu irmão mesmo! Pra que continuar tentando?

**Caitlin: ***surpresa* _Quando ele disse que tinha a autoestima baixa, não estava brincando! _Entendo. E por que veio ao shopping? Pra ficar longe de seu irmão ou algo assim?

**Milton: **Não, eu vim tentar achar um emprego.

**Caitlin: ***animada* Ora, por que não disse logo? Eu irei ajudar.

Caitlin fechou o Big Squeeze temporariamente e puxou Milton pelo braço, rumo às lojas do shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Enquanto ajudava Milton a arrumar um emprego, Caitlin continuava conversando com ele. Inclusive, chegou a dividir com ele suas experiências amorosas.

**Caitlin: **Eu já namorei muitos caras, mas nunca dava certo e, no final, eu terminava com eles ou vice-versa. *enxugando uma lágrima* Inclusive, acabei de levar um fora ontem.

**Milton: **Somos uns azarados, não é?

**Caitlin: **Talvez ainda não tenhamos encontrado a pessoa certa.

**Milton: **Mudando de assunto, Caitlin, aonde vamos primeiro?

**Caitlin: **À Khaki Barn, loja onde Nikki trabalha. Eu soube que tem uma vaga lá.

**Milton: ***surpreso* Peraí, a Nikki trabalha numa loja de roupas? Não esperava por essa.

**Caitlin: **Bom, você pode ter certeza de que ela não gosta muito de seu trabalho.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até Milton notar algo e chamar a atenção de Caitlin.

**Milton: **Aquilo ali é um "Baby booth"?

**Caitlin: ***séria* Ah... é. Ainda me lembro de quando isso chegou ao shopping. Não importa com qual cara eu entrasse aí, meu bebê sempre saía feio. A única exceção foi com o guarda do shopping.

**Milton: **Entendo. Quer ir comigo? Eu nunca entrei num Baby booth.

**Caitlin: **Tudo bem, mas eu espero que o bebê não saia feio como todos os outros.

Depois de Milton colocar uma moeda (afinal, era ele que queria ir), os dois foram fotografados, e a foto do possível bebê deles saiu segundos depois.

**Caitlin: ***olhando a foto, com os olhos brilhando* Ela é linda!

Na foto, havia uma bebezinha de cabelos pretos como Milton e olhos verdes como Caitlin.

**Caitlin: **Eu posso ficar com ela, Milton?

**Milton: **É claro! _Desde que ela esteja falando da foto..._

**Caitlin: **Ah, obrigada! Vem, vamos à Khaki Barn!

Caitlin puxou Milton até a Khaki Barn, onde Nikki, ao vê-los, os cumprimentou.

**Nikki: **E aí, gente? O que estão fazendo aqui?

**Caitlin: **Estou ajudando o Milton a encontrar um emprego. E como ele disse anteriormente que já trabalhou como atendente...

**Nikki: ***notando Milton olhando algumas roupas masculinas* Bem, tem uma vaga na Khaki Barn, mas será que as "Clones" irão aceitá-lo trabalhando aqui?

**Caitlin: **Eu não sei. *indo até Milton* O que está fazendo?

**Milton: **Só olhando algumas roupas. Se importa se eu provar? Só por curiosidade.

**Caitlin: **Claro que não me importo! Pelo contrário, até te ajudo! Qual é a sua cor preferida?

**Milton: **Verde. Por quê?

**Caitlin: ***analisando-o da cabeça aos pés* Verde? Combina com você. *pegando algumas roupas* Experimenta essas aqui.

Caitlin entregou as roupas para Milton, antes do mesmo entrar no provador... e antes das "clones" aparecerem.

**Kristen: **Quem era aquele rapaz que acabou de entrar no provador?

**Caitlin: **Ah, é o Milton.

**Kirsten: **Seu novo namorado?

**Caitlin: ***vermelha* Não! É só um amigo!

**Nikki: **Ele veio tentar arrumar um emprego aqui.

**Chrissy: ***pensativa* Não sei, não. Ele é bom atendendo os clientes?

**Caitlin: **Eu acho que é! Ele mesmo que disse que já trabalhou como atendente!

**Milton: ***completando ao sair do camarim* De uma loja de esportes. O que acha, Caitlin? Será que a roupa ficou boa?

Milton mostrou a roupa que estava vestindo, constituída de uma camisa verde-escura sem mangas, uma calça azul-escura com alguns bolsos e um par de tênis.

**Caitlin: ***levemente corada* _Ele se acha feio? Tudo bem que ele não é um helterofilista, mas também não é de se jogar fora. _Sim, Milton. Ficou ótima! _Até mais do que ele possa imaginar._

**Milton: ***olhando-se no espelho* É, eu tenho que concordar que a roupa combinou bem comigo. Acho que vou levar.

**Nikki: **Disse que foi atendente de uma loja de esportes, não é?

**Milton: **Sim, por quê?

**Nikki: **Então eu conheço o lugar ideal pra você.

X_X

**Jen: ***surpresa* Trabalhar aqui comigo?

**Caitlin: **Sim. Seu chefe viu o currículo do Milton e gostou do que viu. Ele começa amanhã.

**Milton: **Aliás, Jen, por que está sentada aí?

**Jen: **Aqui é a caixa de penalidade, pra onde os trabalhadores vêm quando fazem algo errado. Já que vai trabalhar comigo, Milton, já vou avisando: o Treinador Halder não é fácil, viu?

**Milton: **Tudo bem, eu me acostumo. Meu antigo chefe também era um cara difícil.

**Jen: **Pelo menos não será pêgo de surpresa. Aliás... *olhando-o da cabeça aos pés* ... adorei a roupa nova.

**Milton: ***sem graça* Obrigado.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Mais tarde, depois do trabalho, podíamos ver Jude treinando algumas manobras de skate sem saber que estava sendo observado.

**Voz: **Que incrível!

Bom, pelo menos até Jude ouvir palmas e se virar, dando de cara com um garotinho de 10 anos. Ele tinha cabelos loiros curtos e olhos castanhos, que no momento estavam brilhando. Afinal, as manobras de Jude o tinham surpreendido.

**Garotinho: **O senhor é muito bom, sabia?

**Jude: **Ih, cara, não me chama de senhor, não! Faz eu me sentir um velho! *estendendo a mão* Me chame de Jude.

**Garotinho: ***apertando a mão dele* Prazer, Jude. O meu nome é James. Você me ensina a andar de skate um dia desses?

**Jude: **É claro! Mas... * olhando pros lados* ... você está sozinho?

**James: **Não, eu estou com meu irmão mais velho, que está me esperando do lado de fora do shopping. Eu só vim aqui procurar meu outro irmão. Viu ele por aí?

**Jude: **Isso depende, cara. Qual é o nome dele?

**James: **Milton Adamastor.

**Jude: **Hum... vem comigo. Vamos ver se o Milton que você procura é o que eu conheço.

Ao mesmo tempo, no Big Squeeze, a turma se reunia depois do trabalho. Claro que todos notaram que Milton havia mudado o visual.

**Jonesy: **Sinto as portas da paquera se abrindo pra você, Milton.

**Milton: **Ahn... valeu, Jonesy.

**Jen: **Ei, cadê o Jude?

**Nikki: ***apontando com a cabeça* Ele está vindo aí... e parece que tem um garotinho com ele.

O grupo virou-se na direção de Jude, antes de notarem James com ele.

**Milton: **James? O que está fazendo aqui?

**James: **Roupa legal, mano! Mas respondendo a pergunta, Hank e eu viemos te buscar pra ir ao mercado. Mamãe quer que compremos as coisas pra janta.

**Milton: ***suspirando* Entendi. A gente se vê amanhã, galera.

**Caitlin: ***respondendo por todos* Até amanhã, Milton.

Milton foi embora dali com o irmão, sendo observado pelos outros.

**Wyatt: **Os dois parecem se dar bem. Mas o que o irmão do Milton estava fazendo com você, Jude?

**Jude: **Nos encontramos por acaso. Acredita que ele até me pediu que eu o ensinasse a andar de skate?

**Jen: **E você vai?

**Jude: **Não vejo razão pra não ensiná-lo. Ele lembra até a mim quando pequeno!

Ao mesmo tempo, do lado de fora do shopping, Hank notou os irmãos mais novos se aproximando. Ele tinha cabelos negros como Milton, mas espetados, e olhos castanhos.

**Hank: ***olhando Milton da cabeça aos pés* Hey Milton, até que você ficou legal com essa roupa, mas ainda está longe de ficar tão bonito quanto eu. *olhando-se no espelho do carro* Se é que isso é possível.

**Milton: ***cruzando os braços, impaciente* Dá pra acabarmos logo com isso?

**Hank: **Que seja. Proxima parada: mercado!

Depois de alguns dias, Milton virou, praticamente, parte da galera. Entretanto, como Jen havia avisado antes, seu novo emprego não era fácil. O chefe era durão, e não eram poucas as vezes em que ele mandava algum empregado pra caixa de penalidade.

Numa das vezes, Milton e Jen foram ao mesmo tempo.

**Milton: **Eu sou mesmo um desastrado. Mas aquele equipamentos mudaram de lugar. Eles não estavam lá ontem.

**Jen: **Estar, eles estavam. Você que não viu e bateu de frente com eles. E quando eu fui te ajudar, caíram em cima de mim. *pausa* Essa franja está bloqueando sua visão! Nunca pensou em pedir à um cabeleireiro para cortá-la?

**Milton: ***em pânico* Argh! Cabeleireiro?

Pra surpresa de Jen, Milton começou a tremer, como se estivesse morrendo de... medo?

**Jen: **Qual é o problema?

**Milton: ***ainda tremendo* Desde pequeno, eu tenho medo de cabeleireiro. E tudo porque um cara que cortou meu cabelo era tão míope que quase me deixou careca. Desde então, evito ir ao cabeleireiro. Ás vezes, eu mesmo corto meu cabelo.

**Jen: **Hum... isso vai ter que mudar. Milton, vou te levar ao cabeleireiro do shopping depois do trabalho.

**Milton: **Como é?

**Jen: **Não precisa ficar assustado! Eu sempre corto o cabelo com ele e garanto: ele é bom no que faz.

**Milton: **T-tomara que seja mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Depois do trabalho, como combinado, Jen levou Milton até o cabeleireiro que tinha mencionado. Mas se Milton dissesse que estava tranquilo, não acreditariam, pois ele não conseguia parar de tremer.

**Jen: **Milton, tente se acalmar! O cabeleireiro não vai te deixar careca!

**Milton: **E-eu estou tentando, Jen, mas é difícil!

**Jen: **Já pensou, pelo menos, como vai querer o corte?

**Milton: **Tô pensando mesmo é numa forma de pagar! Eu não tenho dinheiro comigo!

**Jen: **Pode deixar que eu pago. Fui eu que te arrastei pra cá mesmo!

**Cabeleireiro: **Quem é Milton?

**Jen: ***empurrando Milton* É o jovem aqui que não para de tremer.

Enquanto o cabeleireiro cuidava de Milton, Jen esperava do lado de fora do salão. Adorava cortar o cabelo ali, mas detestava a música da sala de espera.

**Voz: **Oi Jen!

**Jen: ***virando-se* Ah, oi Caitlin! Quem é o rapaz com você?

Jen apontou um rapaz um palmo mais alto que Caitlin, sendo que esta enlaçava seu braço.

**Caitlin: **Este é meu namorado Jimmy. Estamos indo ao cinema.

**Jen: ***disfarçando* _Já é o 5º rapaz este mês. Me pergunto quanto tempo este relacionamento irá durar. _*notando o cabeleireiro indo até ela* E então?

**Cabeleireiro: **Seu amigo foi um desafio e tanto, mas adorei o resultado.

O cabeleireiro deu um passo para o lado, deixando Milton à vista de todos. Seu cabelo estava liso, repicado e ia até um pouco acima dos ombros. Sem falar que, com a franja na altura das sobrancelhas, dava pra notar perfeitamente que Milton tinha olhos azuis.

**Caitlin: ***chocada* M-Milton? É v-você mesmo?

**Milton: ***sem graça* Sou eu mesmo, Caitlin.

**Caitlin: ***corando* _Nossa! Com as roupas novas e o novo corte de cabelo, o Milton ficou lindo! Aquela garota que o chamou de feio não sabe o que perdeu._

**Jimmy: ***impaciente e um pouco ciumento* Já podemos ir, Caitlin?

**Caitlin: ***"despertando"* Oh, claro! Até mais, Jen! Até mais, Milton!

Os dois saíram dali, sendo observados por Jen e Milton.

**Jen: ***virando-se para Milton* Eu não disse que meu cabeleireiro era bom? Fez um trabalho melhor do que eu imaginava. Melhor se acostumar com as garotas babando por você, Milton.

**Milton: **Não acho que seja pra tanto. Aliás, quem era o cara com a Caitlin?

**Jen: **O novo namorado dela, Jimmy.

**Milton: **Oh.

Milton não soube explicar o porquê, mas sentiu um estranho aperto no coração com a resposta de Jen. Era como se... não estivesse gostando da situação!

**Milton: **_Que estranho!_ *dando de ombros* _Deve ser fome. Melhor eu ir naquele fast-food onde o Wyatt trabalha. Se eu der sorte, talvez ainda esteja aberto. _Eu vou comer alguma coisa, Jen. Te vejo mais tarde no Big Squeeze.

**Jen: **Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Como sempre, a galera se encontrou no Big Squeeze, e depois que Caitlin retornou do cinema com o novo namorado, começaram a conversar.

**Nikki: **E então? Como foi o encontro, Caitlin?

**Caitlin: **Incrível! Ele foi tão romântico... Acho que finalmente encontrei a pessoa ideal.

**Jonesy: **Sem ofensa, mas de tantas vezes que você já disse isso, até já perdi a conta. *sorriso maroto* Aliás, Milton, aquelas garotas estão olhando pra você.

**Milton: **Que garotas?

**Jonesy: ***apontando* Aquelas garotas.

Milton seguiu o olhar de Jonesy e notou algumas garotas na porta de uma joalheria. De fato, pareciam estar olhando pra ele. Milton apenas acenou sem graça, antes das garotas acenarem de volta e, antes de irem embora com uma amiga de dentro da joalheria, lhe mandarem beijinhos.

**Milton: ***virando-se pra frente, corado* Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes! Acho meio... desconfortável.

**Jude: **Vai se acostumando, cara! As garotas te adoram!

**Milton: ***suspirando* _Só porque o Hank não está aqui! Se ele aparecer, elas me ignoram rapidinho._

**Caitlin: ***olhando as garotas se afastando* _Por que será que fiquei tão incomodada com a paquera delas? Eu devia estar feliz pelo Milton. Ele está sendo paquerado pela primeira vez! _*dando de ombros* Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça.

**Jen: **O que deve ser coisa da sua cabeça?

**Caitlin: ***disfarçando* Nada não, Jen, só pensei alto.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Dois dias depois, num sábado, Milton foi ao shopping mais empolgado do que nunca. "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo" iria passar no cinema e ele, aproveitando que não tinha que trabalhar, não queria perder.

Entretanto, no caminho para o cinema, ele notou Caitlin sentada sozinha num dos bancos perto da fonte. Ao se aproximar, notou que ela estava chorando, e alguma coisa que dizia que sabia bem o motivo.

**Milton: **Caitlin?

Quando Caitlin olhou pra ele, Milton quase teve um treco: a maquiagem da loira estava toda borrada, de tanto que ela tinha chorado.

**Caitlin: ***virando o rosto* Não olhe pra mim, Milton! Eu estou horrível!

**Milton: **N-não está, não! Você... está muito bem! *adquirindo uma postura séria* Caitlin, o que aconteceu?

**Caitlin: ***ficando de pé* Ele terminou comigo! Jimmy terminou comigo!

**Milton: **_Eu já esperava por isso. _Jimmy é o cara que eu conheci naquele dia, no cabeleireiro, não é? E por que ele terminou contigo?

**Caitlin: **É que... quando estávamos vindo pra cá, assistir o filme "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo", ele encontrou uma ex-namorada e... Milton, você está me ouvindo?

Caitlin notou que Milton parecia distraído com alguma coisa. Seguindo o olhar dele, notou que ele olhava para alguém que tinha acabado de sair de uma das lojas de roupas do shopping. A loira a reconheceu logo: era sua ex-melhor amiga, Tricia Holmes.

Entretanto, Milton também a conhecia. Havia se interessado por Tricia no passado, mas ela lhe disse aquela frase que o traumatizou. Não queria que ela o visse, não ainda. No fundo, tinha sequelas do trauma que ela lhe causou.

**Milton: **_Mas ela não pode me reconhecer agora, pode?_

**Caitlin: **Ai não, ela não!

**Milton: **Huh?

**Caitlin: **Se a Tricia me ver nesse estado, chorando e com a maquiagem toda borrada, vai gozar da minha cara!

**Milton: **_Hum... acho que sei de um jeito da Tricia não me reconhecer. E ainda ajudo a Caitlin! _Caitlin, espero que possa me perdoar pelo que vou fazer.

**Caitlin: **Mas o quê você vai...

Caitlin não terminou de completar sua frase, pois Milton a puxou pela cintura e a beijou nos lábios. Foi aí que entendeu: ele estava querendo simular um casal apaixonado para que Tricia não a reconhecesse. Entrando na simulação, fechou os olhos e enlaçou seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo para que parecesse mais... real.

**Tricia: ***olhando-os ao passar por eles* Credo! Vão arrumar um quarto! _Não que eu beije muito diferente deles, mas mesmo assim..._

Assim que sentiu Tricia se afastando, Milton separou-se de Caitlin devagar.

**Milton: **Que alívio, ela não nos reconheceu. *sem graça* Ahn... Caitlin... você não está zangada comigo, está?

**Caitlin: ***levemente corada* Ahn... não, eu... estou apenas sem graça. Afinal, você me pegou de surpresa!

**Milton: **Desculpe por isso. Eu também conheço a Tricia e também não queria que ela me visse.

**Caitlin: ***surpresa* Conhece a Tricia? De onde?

**Milton: **É uma longa história. *pausa* Você ainda quer ver o filme "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo"? Tenho um ingresso sobrando!

**Caitlin: **Tudo bem, mas se virmos o Jimmy, quero sentar bem longe dele.

**Milton: **Feito.

Os dois foram ao cinema, sem saber que eram observados pelos irmãos de Milton.

**Hank: ***sorriso maroto* Quem diria? O Milton está de namorada nova!

**James: **Hank, você rouba todas as namoradas dele! Não pode deixá-lo em paz?

**Hank: **Eu o deixo em paz! O deixo chorar em paz por todas as garotas que já roubei dele. Acho divertido fazer isso.

**James: **Mas eu não acho.

**Hank: **Tudo bem, James, você venceu: vou deixá-lo em paz. Mas se a garota se interessar por mim, não me culpe.

James decidiu deixar por isso mesmo, antes de sair dali com Hank.

**James: **_Irmãos mais velhos... Por que eles têm que ser tão complicados?_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Uma vez que Milton decidiu mudar o visual, o próximo passo foi renovar todo o seu guarda-roupa.

**Nikki: ***notando as roupas em cima do balcão* Milton, não é por nada não, mas você está comprando mais roupas do que a Caitlin normalmente compra num dia! Não tem roupas em casa?

**Milton: **Tenho, mas são todas velhas e emprestadas do papai. Preciso de roupas novas! E o dinheiro que guardei na poupança esses anos todos está sendo bem gasto.

**Nikki: **Isso eu não nego: as roupas ficaram bem em você. *recebendo o pagamento* A gente se vê mais tarde.

Após pagar as roupas, Milton saiu da loja cheio de sacolas e, distraído, bateu de frente com alguém. Ambos caíram no chão, mas Milton só reconheceu a pessoa quando esta caiu por cima dele.

**Miton: **_Tricia? Essa não!_

**Tricia: **Fala sério! Não olha por onde anda? Você... *corando* ... é o maior gatinho!

Tricia saiu de cima dele, antes de Milton levantar do chão e recolher suas sacolas.

**Tricia: **Desculpe pelo esbarrão. *olhando-o da cabeça aos pés* É novo no shopping? Porque eu me lembraria se tivesse visto um gato como você por aqui.

**Milton: ***incrédulo* _Novo no shopping? Eu já estou aqui faz um tempão! Bom, considerando que eu trabalho numa loja de artigos esportivos, não é uma surpresa ela ainda não ter me visto. _Não, eu não sou novo.

**Tricia: **Bom, o meu nome é Tricia Holmes. E o seu?

**Milton: **Milton. *sério* Milton Halinor.

Silêncio.

**Tricia: ***pálida* Halinor? Então você é...

**Milton: ***olhar zangado* Sim: sou aquele que você disse que nunca namoraria por odiar garotos feios. Vai dar em cima de mim agora? Pois eu dispenso.

Sem olhar pra trás, e pra cara de tacho da Tricia, Milton saiu dali com suas sacolas.

**Voz: **Ei Milton, que cara é essa? Seu patrão brigou com você?

Virando-se na direção da voz, Milton notou Jonesy, que juntou-se a ele.

**Milton: **Não, não tem nada a ver com o Treinador. Acabei de dar de cara com uma garota que eu odeio.

**Jonesy: **Quem?

**Milton: **Tricia Holmes.

**Jonesy: **Sei de quem você está falando: a ex-melhor amiga da Caitlin e uma de minhas ex-namoradas.

**Milton: **Ex-melhor amiga da Caitlin?

**Jonesy: **As duas eram grandes amigas até a Caitlin começar a trabalhar no Big Squeeze. Desde então, Tricia considera Caitlin uma perdedora e tenta humilhá-la sempre que tem oportunidade.

**Milton: **_Então era por isso que a Caitlin não queria ser vista por ela com a maquiagem toda borrada. _Aliás, você viu a Caitlin hoje?

**Jonesy: **Deve estar no Big Squeeze. Ah, e ela disse que tem um encontro hoje e quer te pedir uns conselhos.

**Milton: ***incrédulos* Pedir conselhos? Pra mim? Por que pra mim?

**Jonesy: **Isso eu não sei. Vai falar com ela e descobre, ué!

Milton foi para o Big Squeeze conversar com Caitlin. De fato, ela queria alguns conselhos, e Milton, mesmo não sendo um profissional no campo do amor, aconselhou da melhor forma que pôde.

**Milton: **Depois você vai lá em casa e me conta tudo, está bem?

**Caitlin: **Certo.

Dito e feito. Depois do encontro, como combinado, Caitlin foi à casa da família Halinor. Ao tocar a campainha, foi Hank que atendeu, e a loira foi capaz de reconhecê-lo graças à uma foto que Milton tinha mostrado outro dia.

**Hank: **Ora, ora, se não é a Caitlin Cooke! Meu irmão falou de você. Como é que vai, gata?

**Caitlin: **Eu vou ficar bem quando ver o Milton. Ele está?

**Hank: ***surpreso* _Taí uma garota que não se pode conquistar apenas com um rosto bonito. Ou será que o Milton falou de mim pra ela? _Sim, está no quarto dele. É a primeira porta à esquerda.

Caitlin agradeceu e saiu dali, com Hank observando-a.

**James: **Essa garota realmente gosta do Milton. Não o trocaria por você.

**Hank: **É... acho que sim. Vou deixar passar, só desta vez.

Ao chegar ao quarto de Milton, Caitlin bateu na porta.

**Caitlin: **Milton, sou eu. Posso entrar?

**Milton: ***dentro do quarto* Pode, Caitlin.

Caitlin entrou no quarto, notando que Milton estava sentado na cama, enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha e usando apenas uma calça.

**Caitlin: **Acabou de sair do banho?

**Milton: **Sim. Com esse calor todo, eu precisava. Mas e aí? Como foi o encontro?

**Caitlin: **Ah, foi... legal.

**Milton: ***preocupado* Alguma coisa não saiu muito bem, não é?

**Caitlin: **Sim.

**Milton: **Por que não senta e me conta tudo?

Com essas palavras, Caitlin sentou-se ao lado de Milton na cama, com ambos virados um pro outro.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

**Milton: **Por que não começa desde o início?

**Caitlin: **Ahn... certo. Bom, tudo começou quando o Hugo, o cara com quem saí, foi me buscar em casa. Tudo bem, foi um ato cavalheiro. Mas ele estava com um traje tão chique que eu até morri de vergonha por estar vestida de uma forma tão sem graça.

Milton olhou Caitlin da cabeça aos pés, notando que ela estava usando um vestido rosa simples, mas próprio para sair e que ficava bem nela.

**Milton: **Pra mim, você está muito bonita.

**Caitlin: **Gentileza sua.

**Milton: **Mas e aí? Onde vocês foram?

**Caitlin: **Eu sugeri que fôssemos ao cinema e ele não foi contra, mas quando eu comprei pipoca para dividirmos, ele disse que não gostava de pipoca. Você sempre gostou de comer pipoca comigo no cinema, não?

Milton não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça... antes de levantar da cama e ir pegar uma camiseta no armário. Mesmo assim, demonstrou que estava prestando atenção ao que Caitlin contava.

**Caitlin: **Depois do cinema, ele me levou à um dos restaurantes mais caros que eu já vi, com a desculpa de que gostava de comida chique. Entretanto, acredita que na hora de pagar, ele disse que esqueceu a carteira em casa e, no final, eu tive que pagar tudo?

**Milton: **Credo! Deve ter gastado o salário todo!

**Caitlin: **Sim. Contigo, eu nunca tive esse problema.

**Milton: **Claro que não, já que sempre dividimos a conta. *sentando na cama e voltando a enxugar os cabelos* Continue.

**Caitlin: **Bom, a gente voltou em silêncio pra casa e, pra descontrair um pouco, resolvi contar uma piada. Lembra daquela piada do papagaio que eu te contei na semana passada?

**Milton: ***rindo* Lembro sim. Era ótima!

**Caitlin: **Pois ele nem sorriu!

**Milton: **Vai ver não entendeu a piada.

**Caitlin: **Quem me dera... Ele até disse que eu o estava matando de vergonha.

**Milton: ***indignado* Credo! Que falta de senso de humor!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Milton terminar de enxugar os cabelos e vestir a camiseta.

**Milton: **Rolou algum beijo, pelo menos?

**Caitlin: **Ah... sim. Nos beijamos na frente da casa dele.

**Milton: **E foi bom?

**Caitlin: ***desconfortável* É... mais ou menos. Não teve aquela... magia, entende? Sem falar que ele nem abriu a boca!

**Milton: **Puxa, Caitlin, eu sinto muito.

**Caitlin: **Não sinta. *sorriso triste* Acho que é meu destino, Milton. Nunca vou encontrar minha cara metade.

**Milton: **Caitlin, você me ajudou quando eu pensei em desistir! Não pode desistir agora! *segurando-a pelos ombros* Eu sei que tem alguém lá fora que daria a vida para ser sua cara metade.

**Caitlin: **Eu... não sei. Acredita mesmo nisso?

**Milton: **Mas é claro!

Caitlin sorriu ternamente. Se tinha um cara que conseguia levantar o seu humor, esse alguém era Milton. Havia conhecido muitos caras, mas nenhum deles era como ele.

Foi aí que Caitlin parou pra pensar: Milton, realmente, era diferente. E não era apenas por causa do visual: nunca foi tão próxima de Jonesy, Wyatt e Jude como era de Milton. Na verdade, nunca foi tão próxima de cara nenhum!

Por que isso estava acontecendo? Como ela e Milton conseguiam se dar tão bem? E por que ela se sentia tão estranha em sua presença ou quando uma garota dava em cima dele?

Será que estava... apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo?

**Caitlin: **Milton...

**Milton: **Oi?

**Caitlin: **Você acha que é possivel... se apaixonar pela pessoa que considera sua melhor amiga?

Milton foi pêgo de surpresa com a pergunta, ao mesmo tempo em que ficou pensativo. Ele e Caitlin sempre foram bem próximos e, por alguma razão, não gostava de quando a loira saía em encontros.

Mas o próprio não sabia o porquê desse desgosto. Possivelmente porque Caitlin merecia uma pessoa melhor, mas... será que não era... outra coisa? Será que não era pra esconder o estranho sentimento que possuía pela sua melhor amiga?

**Milton: ***um pouco corado* Eu... acho que é possível, Caitlin.

**Caitlin: **Então... eu acho que acabei de me apaixonar por ela.

**Milton: **Eu... eu também. De uma forma que nunca me apaixonei antes. Mas... você acha que ela poderá aceitar o que sinto por ela?

**Caitlin: ***tão corada quanto Milton* Eu acho.

Com essa resposta, Milton aproximou-se de Caitlin e ambos se beijaram nos lábios, de uma forma que nunca beijaram alguém antes... e sem saber que eram observados por Hank e James. Antes que os percebessem, o mais velho fechou a porta do quarto.

**Hank: **Sabe, acho que sei porque o Milton nunca teve sorte no amor.

**James: **Porque você sempre atrapalhava.

**Hank: **Não, porque ele estava destinado à Caitlin!

**James: **É sério?

**Hank: **Eu sei reconhecer um amor predestinado quando vejo um. E talvez o Milton nunca saiba disso, mas... eu desejo que eles sejam muito felizes.

James deu um sorriso leve, antes dele e de Hank deixarem o irmão do meio e sua nova namorada sozinhos.

FIM!


End file.
